2019 Swiss Open – Men's Doubles
Mike Bryan and Jack Sock were the defending champions, but Bryan chose not to participate this year, due to his wife's pregnancy, and Sock didn't qualify this year. Seeds Juan Sebastián Cabal / Robert Farah Pierre-Hugues Herbert / Nicholas Mahut Łukasz Kubot / Marcelo Melo Raven Klassen / Michael Venus Kevin Krawietz / Andreas Mies Ivan Dodig / Filip Polášek Marcel Granollers / Horacio Zeballos Mate Pavić / Bruno Soares Jean-Julien Rojer / Horia Tecău Henri Kontinen / John Peers Robin Haase / Wesley Koolthof (Second round) Rajeev Ram / Joe Salisbury Nikola Metkić / Franko Škugor Jamie Murray / Neal Skupski Jérémy Chardy / Fabrice Martin (First round) Oliver Marach / Jürgen Melzer (First round) Draw Finals | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= | RD1-team8= | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1= | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1= | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1= | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1= | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 JS Cabal R Farah | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= N Jarry M González | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03=' AA Ohno A Rippon | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= J Lawrence M Lopez | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=0 | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' Alomomola Amoonguss | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= S Gillé J Vliegen | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= T Chumroen I Kitnitchi | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08=' J Murray N Skupski | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09=' J-J Rojer H Tecău | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= D Inglot A Krajicek | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Demoliner S González | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' Abomasnow Mamoswine | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' S Querrey D Thiem | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= Scorbunny Sobble | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= G Pella D Schwartzman | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16=' K Krawietz A Mies | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01=' JS Cabal R Farah | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= AA Ohno A Rippon | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' Alomomola Amoonguss | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=14 | RD2-team04= J Murray N Skupski | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=0 | RD2-seed05=9 | RD2-team05= J-J Rojer H Tecău | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Abomasnow Mamoswine | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Querrey D Thiem | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08=' K Krawietz A Mies | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= JS Cabal R Farah | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Alomomola Amoonguss | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= K Krawietz A Mies | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 M Granollers H Zeballos | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= K Khachanov A Rublev | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'O Askew P O'Ward | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= R Belmont S Belmont | RD1-score04-1='7 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' J Newgarden S Pagenaud | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= S Buemi N Jani | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07=' M Daniell D Sharan | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=15 | RD1-team08= J Chardy F Martin | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=12 | RD1-team09=' R Ram J Salisbury | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10= P Schoch S Schoch | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= F Nielsen T Pütz | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' R Jebavý I Zelenay | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' J Erlich M Middelkoop | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Decidueye Rowlet | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= L Bambridge B McLachlan | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16=' Ł Kubot M Melo | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= M Granollers H Zeballos | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= O Askew P O'Ward | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J Newgarden S Pagenaud | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= M Daniell D Sharan | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=12 | RD2-team05= R Ram J Salisbury | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= R Jebavý I Zelenay | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Erlich M Middelkoop | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08=' Ł Kubot M Melo | RD2-score08-1=3 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= Ł Kubot M Melo | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 R Klassen M Venus | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= P Chirathivat Skorupi | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03=' Honchkrow J Sompithak | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Hiraoka J La-ongmanee | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' J Kritsanapoom L Ngamchaweng | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= A-U-H Qureshi S Tsitsipas | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Beartic Haxorus | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08=' H Kontinen J Peers | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=16 | RD1-team09= O Marach J Melzer | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' J Fatone R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' Ja Wattanasin Ji Wattanasin | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Molteni A Sitak | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13=PR | RD1-team13=' Pak Chatborirak Pat Chatborirak | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= R Arneodo H Nys | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2=0 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Ericsson F Rosenqvist | RD1-score15-1='7 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3=5 | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16=' I Dodig F Polášek | RD1-score16-1=5 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3='7 | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= R Klassen M Venus | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Honchkrow J Sompithak | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J Kritsanapoom L Ngamchaweng | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04= H Kontinen J Peers | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= J Fatone R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Ja Wattanasin Ji Wattanasin | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=PR | RD2-team07= Pak Chatborirak Pat Chatborirak | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08=' I Dodig F Polášek | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=6 | RD3-team04= I Dodig F Polášek | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 M Pavić B Soares | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Incineroar Litten | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= U Kestenholz M Maurer | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='7 | RD1-score03-3=0 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' P Ayanaputra P Nilachulaka | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= M Chilton C Kimball | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=4 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06=' R Bopanna D Shapovalov | RD1-score06-1=0 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= J O'Mara K Skupski | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=11 | RD1-team08=' R Haase W Koolthof | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09=' N Metkić F Škugor | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= R Lindstedt J-L Struff | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= F Lopez A Murray | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' P Oswald P Saderd | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' S Bourdais S Pigot | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= R Nadal S Wawrinka | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= W Power J Withrow | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16=' P-H Herbert N Mahut | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01=' M Pavić B Soares | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= P Ayanaputra P Nilachulaka | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' R Bopanna D Shapovalov | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='''6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=11 | RD2-team04= R Haase W Koolthof | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= N Metkić F Škugor | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= P Oswald P Saderd | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Bourdais S Pigot | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= P-H Herbert N Mahut | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= M Pavić B Soares | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= R Bopanna D Shapovalov | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} References Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland